


Washing

by YuElaine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, M/M, Top Sam
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 08:31:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7427656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuElaine/pseuds/YuElaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>那年丁哥发现他弟喜欢他</p>
            </blockquote>





	Washing

*

热水骤然变成冷水。

“Damn it.”Dean暗骂道。破旧的汽车旅馆的热水总是这样不尽人意，不过剿杀一窝狼人之后的疲惫让他即使对冷水也没什么怨言。只要能洗干净身上的血污和属于狼人的臭味就好。

“Dean？What's wrong？”Sam的声音从外面传进来，似乎听到了什么。

“Nothing.”Dean喊道。外面没了声响，Dean开始就着冷水继续擦洗身体，一下，一下，沐浴液的泡沫渐渐稀少，他冲洗干净后再一次挤压出更多的沐浴液，涂抹到自己身上。

一下，一下。

“What's wrong？”Sam的声音似乎还萦绕在浴室。

“Nothing.”Dean喃喃道。他搓揉着自己的皮肤，白色的泡沫顺着他的腰线一直下坠到脚踝，最后消失在水洼里。冷水让他的皮肤起了鸡皮疙瘩，摸起来并不那么光滑，但他仍走到冷水下，擦洗着自己。

一下，一下。

他用力搓揉着身体。即使沐浴露已经冲洗干净。很快他觉得手腕有些累，然后他拿起了毛巾，在毛巾上打上沐浴液，然后再次用力蹭着自己的皮肤。

水很凉，毛巾上的沐浴液很快被冲掉了，擦在身上有些干涩。他更用力的擦着，从脸颊到小腿，一下又一下，一下又一下。

似乎有什么不对劲。浴室外传来电视的声音，大概是什么喜剧片，Sam闷声笑着，笑声穿透浴室破旧的门传到Dean的耳朵里。Dean擦拭身体的频率渐渐变快，心跳也随之变快，似乎在和什么东西赛跑一样。

“啪”，毛巾不小心掉在了地上，Dean愣愣地看着地上的毛巾，它和地上的水混在一起，它不干净了。

冷水越来越冷，Dean愣了几秒，然后拿起来放在旁边的丝瓜络。

继续一下，一下，一下。

一下，一下，一下。

 

就像他前天晚上经过的那段陈旧的楼梯。

一步，一步，一步。

他醉醺醺的，刚才在酒吧喝了不少的酒，这一晚不知为什么，他竟然屡战屡败，一个愿意跟他走的大波女都没有泡到，所以他无聊的喝光了杯子里的酒，打算回他们的汽车旅馆好好睡一觉。

楼梯发出吱吱作响的声音，楼下的店主甚至懒得看他一眼，他冲店主吹了口哨，“嘿兄弟，为什么不出门找点乐子？”

店主显然不愿意理醉鬼，所以Dean无聊的上了楼，经过长长的走廊，深夜两边紧闭的房门隔音差得可以，欢爱声毫无阻碍的传导Dean耳朵里，Dean摇摇头，下身有些胀痛，这于他来说本该是个销魂的夜晚，他却只能回旅馆陪老弟，这一点都不有趣。

Sammygirl多久没有性生活了？Dean晕晕乎乎的想着，他这个老哥是不是有点失败，Sam一点都不会享乐子，他们这种工作的人，不就应该快活一天是一天吗？因为明天就可能死去。

Dean打定主意清醒之后说服Sam下次和他一起去酒吧，他可以帮他钓妹子。不，并不用，他弟弟的身形和肌肉，只要站在那儿就够瞩目了。

Sammy是什么时候长的比自己高的？

Dean胡思乱想着，走到他们房间的门口。Dean混沌的掏了掏口袋才想起他不用房卡开门，于是他抬起手。

手指还没敲到房门上，Dean突然听到一声粘腻的喘息。

是Sam。

Dean扯起嘴角笑了，Sam难道是偷偷带了女人回来。他有时候会这样做，他知道的，但自从他们的Dad死去之后他就很少这样做了。

Dean很高兴Sam能自己找乐子了，现在的他当然不能敲门，当然不能，他一点也不想坏了他弟弟的好事。但是他恶趣味的把耳朵贴在门板上，想知道Sammy会不会cry in sex。

“God…”Sam的声音模模糊糊穿过门板，带着难以克制的情欲，“oh…”

Dean笑着摇摇头，决定去impala里将就一晚，然后明早狠狠的调侃他的弟弟。

正当他打算转身离去，他突然听到Sam粘腻的声音。

“oh…Dean…”

什么？Dean觉得像是自己的名字，他又把耳朵贴在门板上。

“Dean…oh god…my brother…”声音越来越急促。

Dean僵在原地。

“Dean…Dean…oh，Dean!”

Sam似乎是射了，叫着他哥哥的名字，在他们的房间里。

Dean的大脑似乎被酒精麻痹的无法运转，他僵硬在房间门口，一动也不敢动，他觉得如果他发出哪怕一点声音，整个世界都会爆炸。

他的世界已经爆炸了。

他似乎瞬间酒醒。僵硬的转动脖子，看向走廊的另一头。

他应该走开，他应该装做从来没回来过，他应该装做什么都不知道。

他应该忘掉这一切。

他应该忘掉这一切。

 

这是梦吗？一场滑稽的噩梦？

Dean很想这么说，他忘记他是怎么离开的了。他现在坐在impala 里，心想他若是醒来发现是一场梦该多好，可是很不幸他一晚上丝毫没有睡着。

他看着天一点一点从黑变蓝，心脏狠狠地揪在一起，他怕白天的到来。

但他还是回到了旅店，装作自己拥有销魂的一夜，甚至和Sam夸张的描述昨晚女炮友的胸部。

他希望Sam没发现他躲闪的眼神。

他没法直视Sam的眼睛，就是没法。

 

Dean闭上眼睛，冷水勾勒他高挺的鼻梁，流进嘴巴里。

他右手拿着丝瓜络，一下一下擦拭自己的身体，一下一下，同一个位置，直到感受到难以忍受的刺痛。

他皮肤上是大面积的出血点。

 

一些碎片毫无预兆的闪现。他想起他弟弟没去斯坦福之前，每次看到他从浴室里下身只裹了浴巾就出来的样子，莫名其妙红了的脸。

他还调侃过Sammygirl，不会长这么大还没见过别人的裸体吧。然后第二天将一副没开封的安全套仍在Sam桌子上。

他还记得Sam通红的耳朵尖和气急败坏的样子。

他又想起Sam在去斯坦福之前，没有交过一个女朋友，甚至他从未看到他和女生接触。

他又想起Sam在斯坦福的女友，金发碧眼。

和他一样的发色，一样的瞳孔，据说甚至是一样的生日。

多滑稽的巧合。  
多可怕的巧合。

“Nothing.”Dean哑着嗓子喃喃道，闭着眼睛，“Nothing.”  
Sam已经发现他今天状态不对，昨晚猎杀狼人的时候他差点犯了致命的错误。Sam皱眉问他怎么了是不是哪儿不对，Dean摇摇头开着玩笑将一切归咎于纵欲过度。  
他看着Sam榛绿色的眼睛，流露的关切。它们时常湿漉漉的露出让人无法拒绝的表情。Dean却无法直视它们。  
Sam那样好，他聪明，好学，内敛，有自己的想法。他已经是斯坦福的高材生，Dean为他弟弟自豪，但是又是他亲手将他拖进了深渊。  
Sam应该有更好的生活。  
但他破坏了他弟弟的一切。  
他把他拉出来，再次进入这种生活。他每天晃在Sam身边，不知避嫌，导致Sam对他怀有异样的情感。  
那晚Jess死去，Sam本可以继续留下做他的高材生，成为律师，衣食无忧。但是他却选择和Dean离开。  
究竟是为什么？  
究竟是为什么？

丝瓜络狠狠擦在身上，Dean觉得他的身体有些地方已经开始流血，但是他停不下来。  
Sam粘腻的声音时时刻刻撞击着他的耳膜。

都是他的错。

他这样想着。都是他的错，他让自己的弟弟爱上了自己，他让一切变的不可掌控。

虽然他不知道自己究竟错在哪儿，但是他确定，一定是自己的错。

也许我应该离开？他在冷水下晕乎乎的想着，我应该远离Sam，Sam不应该这样，是我的错，我不该在Sam身边。

我不该去斯坦福找他。Dean想着。我不该和他一起找Dad，不该在Dad死后还拉着他执着于复仇。我不该显露脆弱，表达亲近。我不该，即使他是我的亲弟弟。

我不该总去酒吧泡妹。我不该穿那件红色的衬衫。我不该吃那块草莓派。

我不该存在。

都是我的错，都是我的错。

 

Dad为什么要把我救回来。Dean一下一下用丝瓜络擦着自己的身体，即使已经红肿破皮流血。Dad为什么把我救回来。

我死了Sam也不会这样，都是我的错。

Sam值得更好的，他那么好，他不该有这种畸形的感情。 

一定是我诱惑了他，一定是，是我的错，我的错。

我的生命是没有意义的，Dad叫我看好Sam，但现在，我诱惑了自己的弟弟，我很脏。  
我洗不干净了，我应该死去，这样Sam就会变好。

我让一切可悲变得更加可悲。

我不该存在。

 

Sam的声音从门外传来，伴随着破旧的浴室门被砸的咣咣作响，“Anything wrong？Dean！Are you ok？”

他无法回答。他还在用力擦洗着身体，鲜血顺着他的小腿流下来。

仿佛永远洗不干净，仿佛永远停不下来。

 

Fin


End file.
